Killers
by rexlover180
Summary: "In other news, the series of stabbings has claimed another victim. A 40-year-old male recently on the news for pulling money from a charity event. Is this just another crazed murder or is it vigilante justice?" Matthew just got a new roommate, but both of them might be holding a secret neither of them could imagine.
1. Roommate

Part 1. Roommate.

Matthew sighed, lounging on the couch in his apartment, fan spinning quickly above him and shirt discarded on the ground as he tried to overcome his lack of air conditioning. His blonde curls that escaped his hair tie hung in his face and he huffed uselessly at them. He stared at the droning TV, watching the news as he waited for that damn call to come by. His brother had left the apartment when he got a good opportunity to room with a co-worker named Kiku. Matthew told him he would be fine and, in all honesty, he was better off this way. But he needed someone to room with and this guy called, saying he would be there around this time.

"In other news," the British news anchor, Arthur Kirkland said, "the series of stabbings has claimed another victim. A 40-year-old male recently on the news for pulling money from a charity event." Matthew raised a curious eyebrow. "Is this just another crazed murder or is it vigilante justice?"

There was a knock at the door and Matthew swiftly stood up, replacing his shirt and his hair, before rushing to the door.

"Are you Gilbert?" Matthew asked, adjusting his skewed glasses as he looked at the person in front of him. He was pretty well built and stood with a cocky air about him. What startled Matthew was that the man was albino, but not like a normal one. He had ragged, snow white hair, incredibly pale skin that looked like it burned after just a minute in the sun, and shocking red eyes that stood out among everything else.

"You Matthew?" Gilbert laughed, his teeth just as white as his hair. Matthew looked him over, deciding he'd probably be good enough.

"Come on in," Matthew nodded inside of the apartment and Gilbert shrugged, walking inside as he was told. He looked around and Matthew blushed slightly at his lack of cleaning, but Gilbert didn't seem to mind too much.

"You're already better than my last place," Gilbert smiled. "My bruder was a total neat freak."

"Did he kick you out?" Matthew asked.

"Nah, I left," Gilbert shrugged, slumping onto the couch and Matthew almost laughed. He already looked so comfortable in the apartment, like he belonged there. "If you're worried about me having a job, I'm a bartender, late night. I sleep most of the day and I'm not usually very loud."

"I'm sure my own brother will kick my ass if I don't ask the basic questions," Matthew sighed. "I can tell when a person's lying, so answer honestly. You a felon?"

"Never committed a crime in my life," Gilbert answered honestly, shrugging easily.

"You own a gun?"

"Nope."

"How long have you had that job?" Matthew asked.

"Few months," Gilbert said. "Looks like I'll have it for at least a few more, or until I feel like quitting."

"…How do you feel about that killer?" Matthew asked, looking at the TV, where the news was interviewing a random police officer about said killer.

"Random question, but okay," Gilbert shrugged. "I'll play along. Obviously, killing's wrong, but I think he's doing a good thing. Everyone he's killed has been an ass, right? It's not like anyone's missing the people he killed."

"One more question," Matthew smiled slightly. "Can you pay the first month's rent in advance?"

"Cute guy like you?" Gilbert smirked. "Hell yeah, I can."

"Great," Matthew smiled with a nod. "Then, uh, I guess I'll see you when you move in."

"Oh, by the way, I'm gay, figured I should tell you before we have to go through that conversation," Gilbert said as he stood up. "If you're not gay, I won't put any moves on you. And, if you are, I won't do it without your consent."

"We'll save that awkward conversation for later, then," Matthew smirked. He was gay, too, sure, but he wasn't exactly comfortable about it like this guy was. "I can cook and I don't mind if we share groceries. As long as you don't eat too much."

"I work out, I eat too much," Gilbert confided. "I'll pay for some of the groceries, don't worry."

"There's no way you can eat more than my brother," Matthew laughed, walking Gilbert to the door. "But I do have full license to kick you out whenever I feel threatened. I have a hockey stick."

"I feel like I should be scared about that comment," Gilbert laughed as he walked backwards outside the door. "So I'm gonna be until you prove that you're not the hardened soldier you look like."

"I may look like I can't hurt a fly, but just because I'm Canadian doesn't mean I can't fight," Matthew smirked. "Now don't come back without money and your belongings."

"You trust really easily, Birdie," Gilbert laughed and Matthew scoffed, closing the door.

"Birdie?" Matthew asked, turning around. A roommate like that would be just fine. Gone during the nights and no intention to harm him. Alfred could fuss all he wanted about Matthew not being safe, but that could wait for later. For now…Matthew slumped back onto the couch to watch the news mindlessly until he fell asleep. He had work the next day, after all.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm a late sleeper, I hate to be woken up, and I piss with the door open," Gilbert stated simply.<p>

"I watch TV to sleep, I love mornings, and I like country music," Matthew explained.

"I like metal."

"I don't mind metal," Matthew shrugged. He was lounging on the couch while Gilbert was sprawled upside down, his head hanging just above the ground while the TV droned in the background. "Do you blast it?"

"I'm not rude to our lower neighbors," Gilbert laughed. "I can be rude to you because we pay the same shit. Oh, I piss in the shower."

"Who doesn't," Matthew snorted. He couldn't explain why, but he was just comfortable around Gilbert, despite hardly knowing anything about him. "I speak French when I'm mad."

"I speak German," Gilbert smirked, winking at him. "I think I scare more people."

"You don't think you'll be scared of seeing me mad?" Matthew laughed, poking at Gilbert's toned side with his big toe. "I make pancakes for breakfast every day."

"Awesome," Gilbert laughed. "That might just make me get up early. Make 10 for me!"

"I don't doubt you could pack it in," Matthew smiled. "When do you work out?"

"About three," Gilbert shrugged. "Come back at 4:30, take a shower, chill for a little, and go to work."

"How OCD are you with your scheduling?" Matthew asked, tilting his head to the side. "Sounds like you have everything down."

"I had to get something from my bruder," Gilbert laughed. "He's OCD about everything, I just have a schedule, no big deal. You OCD about anything?"

"Pancakes," Matthew smiled. "And the volume on the TV. Has to be a multiple of five."

"You take pancakes seriously," Gilbert laughed. "I expect great things from you tomorrow! Then you must teach me your awesome, pancake making ways!"

"It's a great art that may take years to learn, young grasshopper," Matthew laughed. "First you will have to wash my bike."

"Wax on, wax off?" Gilbert cackled and Matthew noticed that he had this weird, hissing laugh when he was laughing really hard. "Oh, I've got two friends and people call us the Bad Touch Trio. They may come over sometimes. Toni's nothing to worry about, but Franny's flirty as all hell, so feel free to hit him with that hockey stick of yours."

"So you're all just pervs?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Gilbert laughed. "You don't want 'em over, just say so and I'll take 'em to a bar or something."

"Nah, you're fine," Matthew shrugged. "I don't drink much but I keep some beer in the fridge. You drink it, you get some more."

"I'm not much of an alcoholic, but I know my beers well," Gilbert laughed. "What kind you got?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, my God, guys, it's October! My favorite month of all time! And so, I'm going to update a bunch of shit, staring with this, which has four parts and will be finished on Halloween Day. It's all written, but I wanna space it out for the sake of October!<strong>

**So this is nice and calm, right? I don't promise the same for the next few chapters. I will say this now, if you don't like the idea of death or murder, you should leave now. If you don't like the idea of insanity, you should leave now. You might be able to make it into next chapter and it's not like I'm explicit, but it's all still there. Yes, there will be PruCan, but it's not nice and fluffy like you're used to seeing from me, so you have been warned.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**


	2. Murderer

Part 2. Murderer.

Matthew blearily walked into his apartment after a long night, stepping carefully and quietly through the window. His clothes were horribly dirty and he knew he would have to shower. Gilbert was a heavy sleeper, that much he knew after rooming with him for so long, he could risk a shower. And he would just toss the clothes he was wearing, getting rid of all evidence. As Matthew carefully padded down the short hall, he noticed something odd. The door to Gilbert's room was slightly ajar. He always closed the door because Matthew's TV was always on, like it was now, shining vague light into the dark hallway.

Matthew slowly and carefully pushed open the door and raised an eyebrow when he saw it empty.

"You're not working tonight," Matthew muttered under his breath and swiftly checked the living room, but Gilbert wasn't sleeping on the couch. Matthew sighed, shaking his head, before he went into the bathroom, not even turning the lights on. The smell was enough to make him sick, he didn't need to see it.

And he could find some way to figure out what Gilbert was doing the next day, once he got home.

* * *

><p>"What? No pancakes?" Gilbert whined, walking into the living room, where Matthew was sprawled, watching TV. Apparently, the killer had killed twice in one night.<p>

"I'm lazy," Matthew groaned, watching Gilbert carefully when the man looked away. "And I figured you wouldn't be up for another two hours."

"Eh, couldn't sleep," Gilbert shrugged. "Probably that damn TV of yours. You didn't mention beforehand that you never turn it off."

"I turn it off when I switch rooms," Matthew shrugged with a sly smirk before slowly standing up. "I guess I'll make you pancakes. I still don't trust you to make them right."

"Fine by me," Gilbert shrugged, following him into the room just as Matthew turned on the stove and placed a pan on top of the burner. "You always make them perfect anyway."

"Yeah, yeah," Matthew muttered, getting out a bowl to start mixing the ingredients together. "Why didn't you just close your door like you always do?" Matthew asked.

"I did," Gilbert stated.

"I got up in the middle of the night for some juice," Matthew shrugged simply, quickly gathering the ingredients before he began to pour them into a bowl and mixing it expertly. He wasn't hungry, so he was only making a few and he mixed it quickly. "I noticed it was cracked."

"Sure it was for some juice?" Gilbert asked.

"Pretty sure I know what I got up to do," Matthew chuckled, turning his back to Gilbert quickly so he could pour his creation into the pan. "And your door was open. Do you know what the weird part is?"

"Keep talking and I'll kill ya," Gilbert said quickly and, before Matthew knew it, there was a sharp knife pressed against his neck. Matthew let out a sigh before pulling his own knife from his pants and poising it against Gilbert's stomach.

"Try it," Matthew said. "You weren't in your room last night."

"Neither were you," Gilbert stated.

"Then we both have explaining to do," Matthew shrugged. "Now, let me flip this pancake before it burns and I really do kill you. Other than that, I don't really have any murderous intentions towards you."

"Fucking OCD," Gilbert sighed and moved his knife away, so Matthew put his back in its original place before flipping the pancake. "You keep a knife in your pants?"

"Where do you keep yours?" Matthew asked.

"My sock," Gilbert shrugged. "Do you use that one?"

"You think I'm a killer now?" Matthew asked.

"See, thing is," Gilbert sighed, flipping his knife in his hand expertly, "I do this thing sometimes where I find these stupid, horrible people on the news and I decide I'm gonna kill them. You asked me about that murderer, looks like it's me, though I've noticed something. People keep on dying the same way I kill, but it's not me."

"Weird, the same thing was happening to me," Matthew shrugged, flipping the pancake onto a plate, admiring the perfect goldness of it before pouring some more batter. "But I did it first."

"I did it before you were on the news," Gilbert scoffed, hitting Matthew's arm, but lightly. "I thought the other one was gonna be some hardened criminal and it turns out that it's just my weird roommate? I never get any of the cool things."

"I was let down, too," Matthew shrugged. "I thought my counterpart was gonna be some guy that actually knew what he was doing. I just got this clumsy, albino oaf that I just met."

"I'm no oaf," Gilbert pouted while Matthew continued to make pancakes calmly. Gilbert was acting like nothing was wrong, which meant he was just fine with what he was doing. Matthew was comfortable with it as well and, as long as neither of them were about to call the cops on each other, everything should be fine.

"So what now?" Matthew asked, making the last pancake that the batter could handle.

"You make more pancake batter?" Gilbert offered and Matthew rolled his eyes.

"We just admitted that we kill people to each other," Matthew turned around as soon as the last pancake was safe from burning. "It's obviously for the same reasons and neither of us obviously give a fuck. So what now?"

"Well, we can fuck each other until rainbows come out our asses because we have something great in common now," Gilbert laughed. "Or we continue like usual. I eat your hot pancakes with maple syrup. We watch TV, my friends come over and we get drunk. We go to sleep, we plan our murders on different days and hope the cops still don't find any clues. They think we're one person, we can take advantage of that."

"Alright, then," Matthew passed him his plate of pancakes. "You washed your hands since last night, right?"

"I'm not stupid," Gilbert scoffed, taking the pancakes. "Syrup's still in the pantry?"

"Of course," Matthew smiled. "We both have OCD, right?"

"Let's hope to God the police don't catch on," Gilbert laughed before walking back to the living room.

"They would if I didn't go on random days!" Matthew laughed. "You kill once every other Wednesday. How obvious can you get?"

"Not obvious enough to be found out!" Gilbert laughed. Matthew rolled his eyes before joining Gilbert in the living room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, how about him?" Gilbert sighed, lying upside down on the couch again, like he usually did, while they stared at the news, Arthur Kirkland droning on and on.<p>

"I don't know," Matthew muttered. "They aren't putting good criminals up recently."

"Because they know their killer watches the news," Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should go online or something."

"They can track that," Matthew sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I need this person to be a real dick for me to want to kill them."

"What made you do it in the first place?" Gilbert asked curiously, eyes still trained on the TV.

"I kept watching the news, seeing these people that didn't deserve to live, but people just went on with their lives like nothing was wrong," Matthew shrugged. "I got sick of it. First time I did it, I puked but…I got this thrill from it and I knew I had to do it again. It's not like we're doing anything bad, anyway. These guys aren't worth having around in the world anyway."

"Oh, got one!" Gilbert sat upright. "CEO of a company, cut everyone's wages to pay for his summer home."

"Any charges against him were dropped," Arthur Kirkland explained. "His legal standing makes it hard for anyone to press anything for a long period of time."

"Dibs," Matthew smirked triumphantly. "I'll go tonight."

"Way to be obvious," Gilbert snorted. "At least wait a while after he's shown on TV."

"Why?" Matthew asked. "He deserves what he's getting, whether it comes sooner or later. I'm going after him tonight. Let's go with 2 o'clock. So you know if I wind up being loud."

"You use the window, we're fine," Gilbert said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, I figured I should tell you something now that we're finally getting closer like this," Matthew smirked. "I'm gay, too."

* * *

><p><strong>And so starts our slow dip into insanity. Brought to us by Gilbert and Matthew! They're so calm when they're talking about murder that you can't help but wonder what's going on in their heads. Sadly, I don't give much of an opportunity to peek inside their heads. That might be on purpose, who knows. Anyway, next chapter, it only gets worse.<strong>


	3. Lover

Part 3. Lover.

"Okay, okay, so the idea of gutting is just for pain for you, right?" Gilbert laughed, holding a bottle of beer to his lips with his feet propped on the couch, as he was sitting on the table.

"They don't deserve a completely painless death," Matthew shrugged, drinking his own bottle of beer, thinking about how much it would cost to replace both of them before the next day ended. "They're assholes. What do you do?"

"I don't think they should live for any longer, so I slit their throats first," Gilbert shrugged. "I gut 'em for the show, since the news likes it so much. You gut first to cause pain."

"And once I can't take their useless groveling anymore, I slit their throats," Matthew shrugged. "Looks like our police officers aren't good at looking into that sort of thing, they just see the same kind of murder and make it a serial killer. Why do it just for show? It's that a little gaudy?"

"Have you met me?" Gilbert laughed. "I say I'm fucking awesome every day. I live for gaudy!"

"I hope the cops just think we're doing it to cause them pain first, not for the show," Matthew sighed, shaking his head. "I don't want them to think that we're just attention whores." Matthew took a swig of his beer and sighed in content at the pleasant burn it created down his throat.

"Oi, I wanna try something," Gilbert gave a sly smirk, leaning closer to the smaller male. "You can blame it on the beer if you wanna."

"You wanna kiss or something?" Matthew asked, looking carefully at the albino, who shrugged. "Yes, after we talk about our corpses over a cold beer, we spend the night making out on the couch, watching Arthur Kirkland read the news."

"I stop watching after they talk about the kicked puppies," Gilbert shrugged. "You're the one that's OCD enough to watch this shit all day every day."

"I'm not the only one that's crazy here," Matthew sighed, setting the beer down beside Gilbert's leg.

Before Gilbert could say anything else, Matthew gripped onto the front of his shirt and pulled him forward for a clumsy kiss. At first, Gilbert grunted and Matthew sighed at the obvious displeasure, but after a short while, something changed. Gilbert groaned slightly as he leaned closer, pushing Matthew's back into the couch behind him. Matthew was already feeling dizzy as Gilbert dropped his empty beer on the carpet to let his hands roam underneath Matthew's shirt freely.

Matthew gasped and Gilbert smirked as he advanced the kiss. Matthew accepted easily enough, both of his hands fumbling to the back of Gilbert's head to keep him close. His skin was beginning to feel like it was on fire and Gilbert's touches only made it hotter. When Gilbert pulled back, Matthew almost whined about it, but then Gilbert's expert tongue was on his neck and Matthew mewled, moving his trembling hands under Gilbert's shirt to try to copy what Gilbert was doing.

"So this is our first kiss, huh?" Matthew chuckled breathlessly while Gilbert nodded with a smirk.

"Wanna make it our first time?" Gilbert offered, ravishing Matthew with another kiss. While Matthew attempted to think it over, blinded by his ecstasy, his hands grazed over Gilbert's toned chest, feeling his already sweating abs.

"You gonna kill me if I say no?" Matthew smirked into the kiss and Gilbert laughed, moving his hands to hook into Matthew's pants.

"Was that a no?" Gilbert smirked, pulling away just enough for teasing puffs of air to reach Matthew's lips, Gilbert's melting hot skin just a centimeter away.

"Absolutely not," Matthew muttered, still panting.

"OCD enough to need to go to the bedroom?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm OCD enough to get this done now," Matthew assured him. "You need to go somewhere else?"

"We'll save the kinky shit for later," Gilbert laughed, kissing Matthew again as he pulled down his pants and Matthew worked on Gilbert's shirt.

* * *

><p>"Damn," Gilbert cursed, pacing in front of the TV.<p>

"Oh, relax, it's not like it's a lot of evidence," Matthew rolled his eyes. "Not enough to find us, anyway. It was your fault for leaving the knife in the first place. What? Were you just tired or did you wanna come fuck me again?"

"That was the night you fucked me, remember?" Gilbert smirked. "But this is serious. They could actually find us."

"They won't," Matthew said clearly. He knew which officer was in charge of the investigation and it would take a lot more than a dropped knife to get him to suspect them. "We've been careful, we use gloves, we use knives not on the market, we don't even have bank accounts for them to track us with for crying out loud! What can they have on us?"

"I don't know!" Gilbert gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm just paranoid, I guess! We're getting risky!"

"Because we have to," Matthew rolled his eyes. "We've gotten rid of the people that were easy to get, not we have the hard ones."

"You know what we should do?" Gilbert cracked a huge grin before quickly standing in front of Matthew. He put both hands on either side of the sitting boy, his face extremely close as his legs moved to straddle the smaller male. "Let's take the mayor."

"Are you joking?" Matthew laughed while Gilbert's hands roved to his shoulders and then down to his lower back, just above the muscle that was still aching from a few hours before, not that Matthew minded, of course. "I know he's an ass, but neither of us can get that target."

"Not if we work alone," Gilbert smirked. "What if we team up? One last go in this city? Then we'll bail and settle somewhere else. New slate, new names, same killing spree."

"I've been getting a little tired of this ratty old place anyway," Matthew hummed and gasped slightly when Gilbert's hands moved to the cheeks he was sitting on and squeezed. "How about one last go, then? After that, we'll go after our little mayor?"

"Sounds perfect," Gilbert purred into the shell of Matthew's ear before licking, sending a chill up Matthew's spine. "Where do you wanna do it this time?"

"How long do you think you can last?" Matthew smirked, nibbling at Gilbert's neck. "I was thinking, since it's our last time, we can try every room in this place."

"Think you can last that long?" Gilbert cackled.

"We can take turns getting things shoved up our asses," Matthew laughed.

* * *

><p>The two silently entered the massive house, the shadow of the darkness enough to mask their movements. They were both covered from head to toe, not allowing anything to be allowed in the crime scene that was soon to be created. The mayor was alone that night, they made sure to check, and so didn't make too much effort in being silent as they quickly ran to his bedroom.<p>

Matthew pulled out his knife first, winking to his fellow murderer before ducking into the room. The man was snoring and Matthew scoffed before quickly ripping off the comforter and the man screamed. Matthew smiled before plunging the knife into the man's gut and slicing it across his stomach. The man started screaming just as Matthew felt a pair of arms snake their way around his waist.

"I've got me another idea," Gilbert offered and Matthew noticed that the mask covering most of his face had been taken off. Gilbert's fingers slowly moved to take off Matthew's while the man screamed in agony right in front of them. Blood was already spurting from the massive wound, hitting Matthew and Gilbert while it soaked the pure white sheets beneath the man.

"You want to get caught?" Matthew laughed.

"We're leaving anyway," Gilbert laughed, suggestively licking some of the blood from Matthew's face. "Not leaving a trace of where we're going, we're just…going. Let's let it be known who they're dealing with. They won't be able to find us, right?"

"You're very persuasive," Matthew smirked, turning around.

"You wanna kill him yet?" Gilbert laughed.

"I need constant background noise or I'll go insane," Matthew sighed. "Making it this far was torture. If we're letting ourselves be known, we'll need his screams in the background while we do it, otherwise, I'll get angry."

"And I won't like it when you're angry," Gilbert chuckled. He had learned that the hard way when he turned off the TV a few nights back. Matthew had nearly stabbed him through before turning it back on. "Fine, then," Gilbert smirked before setting to work.

He quickly stripped off Matthew's hat and jacket while Matthew copied what he did exactly, dropping the articles of clothing to the floor.

"Let's not make it sex this time," Matthew muttered between deep kisses that nearly had him lying on top of the screaming man in the background. "We'll need to make this quick anyway."

"Then you're helping me after," Gilbert smirked and Matthew quickly jumped, hooking his legs around Gilbert's waist as they continued. Gilbert pressed Matthew into a nearby wall, slamming his hands into it and Matthew panted. They continued until the man's screams began to die down. Since Matthew had started it, he begrudgingly allowed Gilbert to finish it and then they ducked out of the front door, running in the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>One, I'm sorry this took so long to get up, I almost forgot about it, in all honesty. I don't know what happened. Anyway, now they're even crazier. Love'll do that to ya. I love Matthew and Gilbert, don't get me wrong, and their insanity just kind of…happened, in all honesty. But they are happily insane together, that's all that matters, right? One more part to go and I bet you'll at least be a little surprised by the ending! Look forward to Halloween, my lovelies!<strong>


	4. Brother

Part 4. Brother.

Alfred sighed, walking towards the mayor's house. He ducked under the police tape and followed Kiku up the stairs, to the man's bedroom. If this was their killer again, then they'd gone too far. Alfred had to admit, the mayor had done some sleazy things, but nothing to deserve getting murdered like the others had been.

Alfred was surprised, though, when he walked into the room. There was…evidence. This killer never left evidence, but now there was a pile of clothing, bloody knives discarded on the ground, people looking at fingerprints on the walls.

"Holy shit," Alfred muttered. "Either he got lazy and we just hit the jackpot, or this isn't him."

"It's him," Kiku nodded gravely, looking towards the corpse that was being analyzed as well. Alfred was thankful he had his gloves on as he looked at the man's eyes, wide with terror, looking at a person that had long since left.

"Ludwig," Alfred called over to the other officer that had just been put in charge of this case. He was on the wall, examining fingerprints. "What do you have?"

"I don't think it's a he," Ludwig sighed and Alfred raised a brow. Sure, a chick could do this, but how could he tell from a finger print test? "It's a they."

"What?" Alfred asked, walking over to the tall man. He looked carefully at the swirls under the black light and saw that they were slightly different sets of finger prints. "Dammit."

"Why are they leaving evidence now?" Ludwig asked. "They might be crazier than we once thought."

"Like hell do I know," Alfred shook his head. "Check these prints, see if they're fake or even the same person. We'll also DNA the clothes to make sure they match up. And the knives. They left a lot of evidence this time. We'll catch 'em if it's the right kind."

"And if it's not?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred didn't answer, he just tore out of the room, pulling out his cell phone to glare at it. His brother hadn't called him in weeks, since a little after that new roommate came to his old apartment. He figured his brother was fine, but not hearing from him in so long made him worry.

* * *

><p>Alfred leaned forward onto his palms on the desk in front of him, Ludwig standing beside him. He was staring at the computer screen in front of him that was loading the results. It was a damn slow computer and so Alfred hit it and the results finally came up. And Alfred's stomach dropped.<p>

"No," Alfred shook his head, quickly looking through all of the reports. That one person's DNA was on all of the evidence they'd found. It had to be some kind of…trick or something. His brother's face was staring right back at him, right next to some albino guy with the same last name as Ludwig. "No."

Alfred pulled out his phone again and wasted no time in calling his brother.

"Should we be tracing this call?" Ludwig asked.

"My brother is not a murderer!" Alfred snapped, loud enough for the whole office around him to stop working for a few moments before returning to their work. "There's no need to trace anything!"

"Hello?" came the breathless reply on the other line. His brother was gasping and Alfred could only assume why.

"Mattie?" Alfred felt his voice crack, betraying him, but he had to stay strong.

"Oh," Matthew laughed, but let out a small groan of…pleasure? "H-hey, Al, what's up?"

"What are you…doing?" Alfred asked.

"Some guy." Came the reply, along with a laugh from his brother and another party. Alfred looked at the picture of the albino.

"Listen," Alfred muttered. "I got some new evidence from that serial killer." He winced at the loud groan from the other side. "All of the evidence points towards you."

"Wow, that was easier than I thought," Matthew laughed and Alfred hoped to God that he was more preoccupied with his other conversation. Alfred was weary over the fact that his brother was actually…so open and not shy, and he just prayed that Matthew was just going through a small rebellious phase or something. "It only took you guys less than a day to find it out, good job."

"You're not…" Alfred started breathing heavily as he heard the other man on the phone grunting. "Mattie, please don't tell me…"

"Is anyone missing those people, Al?" Matthew asked clearly and Alfred felt his heart drop. His own brother…He sounded so serious on the other end. "They were terrible people that didn't deserve to be alive anymore."

"That doesn't mean you just kill them!" Alfred roared. "They get justice eventually! They get arrested!"

"I watch the news," Matthew laughed darkly. "Every day because of my OCD." Alfred nodded, he knew about his brother's OCD, especially after he got attacked with a hockey stick for trying to touch the pancakes before they were done cooking. "They weren't gonna get arrested. I'm not either. Tell that to Arthur Kirkland, evening news."

"Mattie," Alfred was at a loss for words. His own brother…a cold hearted murderer? That innocent little kid he'd known for his whole life that would never hurt a fly unless he got really pissed off? "Please, I-I can get you help or something. This…this isn't healthy. Please. Don't-"

"You're not even tracing this call are you?" Matthew scoffed. "Whatever, I'm long gone now. And I don't need help. There's nothing wrong with me. I just see the evil of this world and I get rid of it. Gilbert, too. You just don't understand."

"Now, we would like to get back to fucking in peace," the other man cackled on the other end and hung up. Alfred's jaw stayed slack and Ludwig stared at him in concern. Alfred yelled out in anger, punching at the metal desk below him and not thinking much about the pain afterwards.

"Was Gilbert with him?" Ludwig asked carefully.

"Yes," Alfred whispered.

"Was there anything we could use in that phone call to find out where they are?" Ludwig asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Alfred shook his head. "Am I stupid? Is that why I didn't notice my own brother going crazy?"

"It happened to my bruder, too," Ludwig said seriously, though Alfred could see the hurt mirrored in Ludwig's eyes. "All we can hope is to get them to justice and get them the help they need. We will catch them, do not worry."

"My brother is an insane murderer and you're telling me not to worry?" Alfred hissed, unable to get his voice to be very loud. "Are there signs? Should I have been looking harder?"

"There's nothing you could have done," Ludwig assured him, though Alfred noticed that his hands were shaking. "Neither of us could have stopped something as serious as this. They will be caught, we will find out what is wrong with them, and the justice system will do what it will for what they have done. That is all we can do for them."

"I became a police officer to help people, to be a hero," Alfred sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Not to chase after my insane brother after learning he's killed several people."

"It's what we have to do," Ludwig said, clearing his throat, before he walked further into the room to talk with a few other men. Alfred shakily looked over at the photographs of his brother and Gilbert, staring at them. They looked normal enough, but he couldn't help but wonder what his brother looked like now. After he'd killed innocent people.

"I'm going to bring you to justice, Mattie," Alfred muttered, glaring at the electronic picture. "And I'm gonna get you help. I know you're not insane. I know we can get through this together. We'll just work hard and pull through."

Sadly, though, the madness descended upon Gilbert and Matthew sooner than anyone expected. The next time anyone saw them, it was dead in each other's arms, throats slit by each other's knives.

* * *

><p><strong>My God, I did not expect this ending to happen. Long story short, I was watching "Law and Order Special Victim's Unit" and that never has a happy ending, so I guess that inspired this one. Yes, this fic was inspired by that show, don't ask me how, it just happened. And it unfolded into a beautiful madness I can't even explain. I swear guys, I'm not this insane.<strong>

**In any case, please review, tell me what you thought of this whole thing. And have a very happy Halloween, even if you don't celebrate it!**

**And I do not own Hetalia.**


End file.
